A Twisted FairyTale
by shiroi.hane
Summary: Kurapika is Cinderella while killua is the Prince. Meet the Bratty Step-Sisters, Hisoka the Fairy and Leorio the Driver. Will this end like the happy fairy tale? Or will the HXH gang twist it all up? RR!


* * *

Hello People who managed to click on my story.

Don't kill me if death scenes are bad, horrid, I'm a humor dude and this is suppose to be funny.Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter and its cool characters. Someone else in the world does. Uh... What's his name who owns Hunter X Hunter?

* * *

Once upon a time in a faraway land there lived a man and a woman. These two happy couples had a daughter, Kurapika, on the fateful night of August the first. With this in mind we start our story.'Kurapika...' Her father, Kuroro, called. It was a mourning morning. Yesterday Kurapika's mother had been sick an incurable disease.Kurapika walked towards the room which her mother had been lying down for weeks.'Mother!' She shouted as she ran to the door left unopened to hug her mother. Her mother had bags under her eyes and her face was pale like the moon.Kurapika held her mother's hand it was frail and growing weak.'Mother, don't go, please! Who'll comfort me when I'm sad? Who'll help dad when he comes home tired from work? Who'll always say I have to clean my room? Mother, don't go please... please... There is no one in the world who can be my mother... no body but you...' Kurapika cried, her pupils becoming crimson from tears (-and being a Kuruta!)'Kurapika... promise me you'll be brave when I'm gone, promise me?'Kurapika nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks.Kurapika's mother smiled, 'That's a good girl.' She touched Kurapika's face.Kurapika tightened her grip on her mother's hand as it grew limp.The next day they buried her in the cemetery, with white flowers and blue her favorite colors. The broken family where crying silently unto the night where the moon was full and bright.

* * *

Thirteen years later...

* * *

'Kurapika, wake up!'Kurapika woke up, at age seventeen she was considered prettiest in the village.'Coming, father!' She replied as she put on a skirt and a shirt that both showed a unicorn (This shirt she made herself thinking of the unicorn that would drink from the river not far from where they lived).Kurapika zoomed down the stairs her father would not call unless it was an urgent matter. She stopped running when she saw a woman accompanied by two girls about her age.The two girls giggled pointing at her T-Shirt. Kurapika thought she was the one to laugh for both of the girls (expensive) gowns held a picture of a smiling boy (she guessed he was about seveenteen) with black hair that ended in five big thorns (Uhh... what do you call that kind of hair style?).Kuroro started to talk to the woman as the two girls with the black- haired boy's gowns came towards her.'Who're you' they asked both at the same time.'I'm Kurapika''Stupid-' said one with black hair that stick out and glasses.'-Name' completed the other with pinkish hair up to her waist.'I'm Shizuku.' The black-haired girl said.'My beautiful name, much better than yours of course, is Neon,' said the Pink-haired girl.'Not to be rude or anything,' Kurapika asked, 'But what are you doing here?''You're brain is as-' Neon said.'-stupid as your name.' Shizuku finished.Kurapika couldn't take it any longer she walked towards her father and said, ' Father! Get them out! What are they doing here?'Kuroro turned to look at Kurapika and smiled, 'These are our new family Kurapika, meet your soon to be mother, Pakunoda.' He turned Kurapika's head to face Pakunoda's face, 'and your soon-to-be sisters, uhhh...' Kuroro turned to Pakunoda, 'What's your daughters' names?''Neon and Shizuku.' Pakunoda answered back sweetly.'Yes, nice names are they? Neon and Shizuku. I know you will be great friends.' His father told her.'Uhhh...' Kurapika was stumbling at what to say, 'Isn't there going to be a wedding?''Well that's the problem... see.... Uhhh... Pakunoda's wed to another person but she divorced him and came here.... So we decided to elope...'Kurapika stared at her father, 'I'm going up back to my room.' She said stiffly and walked up the wooden staircase that mounted on the west side of the house. How could her father just marry without saying anything? She was angry though she didn't want to show it. Her father had been having a hard time without mother so it seemed right for him to marry. But... without telling her? His only family?She slammed her door opened as she heard giggles from downstairs coming from Neon. And slammed her door shut covering the sound of everything except the twittering birds outside.A small yellow bird came to her window sill, singing a happy tune. Kurapika came close to the bird and was surprised that it didn't fly away. She put her finger close to the bird as the bird hopped unto it, singing endlessly of the sounds of freedom.'You know...' She sighed and spoke to the bird, 'You're lucky you leave your parents the moment you can fly, and then you don't have to worry about any of these family problems.'The small bird cooed as if to reply to her that it was listening.

* * *

Now Inside Castle Trinity when Killua was age four:

* * *

'Killua!' Shouted Killua's caretaker, Ponzu.

Killua half-naked ran inside the castle occasionally sticking his tongue out at Ponzu. For a four year old he was remarkably fast.'Nah nah! Ponzu too slow!' he shouted at the top of the marble staircase of the castle.Ponzu was out of breath, why did she have to take care of Killua the annoying kid. She was half shamed of not being able to control someone so young though she had one advantage against the Zoaldyeck kid.'Killua!' she shouted.'What? You give up? Mother Kkkyau will punish you if you don't catch me' he answered back.Ponzu drew out a lollipop, 'Here Killua! Do you want this?' she asked waving it around in the air.Killua's mouth became cat-like and he hopped happily down the stairs towards Ponzu. She gave him the lollipop and as he nibbled it happily she put on his shirt that said, "Lollipops and Candies" with matching pictures.'There we go, all done Killua.' She said as she patted Killua's head. Killua nodded and happily bounced away unto his childhood fantasies of chocolate land.When he left Ponzu sighed, taking care of this little kid was worse than what she expected. She hurried off into the kitchen to help with the dinner a minute later.

* * *

Thirteen years later...

* * *

Killua flopped down on his bed; he hated the castle and everything. The rule in the rulebook had said that the soon-to-be prince was not supposed to be seen by people outside the castle. Why was he six months older than his half-brother Gon? And why doesn't Milluki and Irumi become the prince instead? Oh yeah... he was the "heir" to the Zoaldyeck throne. He couldn't have any fun. All he did was practice killing... killing... and more killing.He missed Ponzu, she had to have vacation and by the looks of it she was happy to take a month off. He wished he could run around the castle from her and hide in the closet as she looks for him for six hours; occasionally with the help of Anita, the second kitchen chef and Kanari the second gate guard.He also was jealous of Gon because he was not the soon-to-be prince and was allowed to walk around the town greeting people having fan clubs, meeting other kids and such.He rested his head on his hands as he looked at the poster of the upcoming ball. The posters for the ball where already put up but the real thing were two months later. This was the ball where he can get out of the castle for the first time and meet people outside the castle for the first time too. He liked the idea of going out of the horrible castle but didn't like the idea that he had to pick his wife there too. He didn't want to marry, he was way too young!'Killua?' Someone knocked on the door.'Come in whoever you are.' He mumbled lazily.It was Caruta his younger sister.'What do you want?''Mother says you have to fit for your clothes to the ball' Caruta answered.'Tell her to leave me alone and get her lazy self here instead of me going there.'Caruta, emotionless as ever, left the room to her mother who was just across Killua's room in the Dressing Room.'Mother,' she started 'Killua says that to leave him alone and get your lazy self to him instead of him going to you.''That's my son!' She praised as she walked out the door to Killua's room on the opposite side of the hallway.'I'm the only one here who still regains sanity.' Caruta mumbled.

* * *

Okay... so as you know I hate angst and this is suppose to be a bit funny and such. I'm trying to put in as much of the characters in here. Especially my favorites!Please read and Review or Review and review!

* * *


End file.
